


Death

by HolyMad



Series: Tropes: Roommates [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Avengers reference, Childish Thanos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Alec Lightwood, Depression, I havent seen the promo, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, Resurrection, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Magnus, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, misleading title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Nobody dies ok xd Like, not "irl". Some people in the movie die. And become resurrected.Two queer men forgot to check Does The Dog Die for queer and cats before watching a movie...Roommates Part 3 is being written! Gets more content everyday but I'm writing on it lol





	1. Preword

Pro tip: If you watch a sad movie

  1. Do it with your lover.
  2. If not possible, do it with your crush.
  3. Do it in a comfortable place.
  4. Preferably alone so you can sob a lot. (i.e. not a cinema.)
  5. Also your crush has to know that you sob v ugly for the next thousand sad movies that you're gonna watch. Prepare them for it.
  6. Couch is okay, bed is better. Cuddles are more comfortable. 10/10 can recommend. Also you can cry yourself to sleep if crush runs away.
  7. Do not eat ice cream. It _will_ drip.
  8. No nachos. Too loud and too crumbly.
  9. Popcorn is meh. A little sticky.
  10. Do not eat each other before the movie is over. Have class. 
  11. I was joking. Feel free to eat the inventory.




	2. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done!!

The credits roll and so do Magnus's tears. But he can't hear a single thing from Alec behind him. "How come you're not crying, jerk?" is the gist of what he says. It takes longer, it's interrupted with lots of sobs and most of it is mumbled. But Alec understands him.

"Sometimes it's convenient to be depressed, I guess. There's so much sadness in my mind that this just doesn't make me cry anymore." Magnus can feel him shrug over the single mattress.

"Alec! People died! And more importantly queer people died! And even more important cats died!!" What can be more sad?

"Magnus, turn around and stop looking at the screen. It's just people sobbing. Nothing of cinematic value."

"Spoon me." It's a cry day and Magnus wants to cry. That's why he chose a drama movie in the first place!

"No. Magnus, you turn around now and we talk about this."

Magnus does turn around but he also grumbles. "What."

"We just watched a drama movie and people died. And most importantly cats."

"So many queer people, died, Alec! Just gone!!" Seriously why does he have a crush on him again?

Alec pulls out a tissue from the box between them and wipes over Magnus's face. "Good thing you took your makeup off before but this still should get off. The salt isn't good for your skin." Fair. "Magnus, the whole cast is queer except for three cishets. And all of them died. And just five queer people died. I think for a world ending drama this is pretty nice?"

He tears up again. "But the cats! And we don't have enough queers to begin with! And five died! More than cishets did!"

"Sweetheart. You wanted a drama." He sighs and puts the tissue box onto the pilow. "Come close." He lifts up his arm for him to crawl in.

And Magnus clutches to his chest and sobs into his tee. "They all died."

"I know, I know." Alec massages his head and, fuck, that feels good. He chuckles. "As much as I like getting these sounds from you, it feels a little inappropriate for this moment, to be honest."

Magnus pulls away. "What?"

"What?" Alec tries hide the shock but he's the opposite of successful.

"Nope, I was first. What the fuck, Alec?"

He bites his lip. "I'm gay and I'm gay for you, Magnus Bane. There. I said it. This doesn't has to change anything, okay? I'm fine with this."

"Yeah, well but I'm not! You hid this from me!"

He raises a finger. "Okay, rejection is one thing but don't you sound like my mother okay?"

"What, because I'm a 'woman'? You fucking asshole." Magnus becomes all cold. This took a turn.

"What? No. No! Why? What?? Because you sound like Mom last weekend when I came out. 'Oooh, my boy hid from me that he's gay, ooohhhhhh.' Which wasn't worse than dad's 'Gays make gay people, told you, Maryse' and their following fight about him being bi. Like... Can they not?"

"Yeah that dinner was annoying. I hope they saw their other partners soon after." Memories that Magnus had tried to suppress. 

"Ya. Definitely."

"So, you're into me? But-"

"Say it. Dare you say it. I am gay and I love you. Say anything against it."

Alec and his fucking _intensive_ eyes. "I still might be just trans masculine, so..."

He frowns and bites his lip thinking. This is so unfair. "Would you prefer I use bi? Or... Achillean? Ply?" Wait.

"Why are you asking this?"

Aw, his big eyes. "You never said yes. I just said I love you and then we got distracted. Do- do you feel the same? Or similar? Sometimes? Like, it really wouldn't matter for our friendship if not at all. I swear."

"Really? And if I said I'm aro at like 90% of the time?"

"Then we'll do non-romantic stuff 90% of the time, if you're repulsed." He pauses and then smirks. "Does that come with being ace?"

Magnus Bane does not blush. So he definitely does not blush now. From this innocent question. Still, he just shakes his head.

"Are you romantic right now?"

Another shake.

"Hm. Are you kiss-repulsed? Or anything further?"

He shakes his head no again and giggles.


	3. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy end part two. If you have a trigger that you really really can't stand just don't read but know everyone gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Spiders. And Ants. And Wasps.
> 
> But not the animals.
> 
> Yay!
> 
> Technically there's violence? But, only little pew-pews?

Just as Alec leans in for a kiss long overdue his big eyes become literal saucers. Okay, maybe not literal but this up close that'd be pretty accurate. And pretty. "Magnus. Turn around." What now? He thought it's finally kissy time! A different, epic type of music starts playing. Alec means the TV.

Magnus turns around and he can't believe what just happened. 

 

> Thanos is standing there looking crestfallen. Antman and the Wasp are attacking him in their miniform.
> 
> "Say sorry to Mr Stark." Antman points to Tony Stark in the doorframe.
> 
> "Sorry, Mr Stark."
> 
> (Iron Man looks as fucking confused as Magnus.)
> 
> "Now resurrect Peter Parker." Hope demands.
> 
> Thanos stomps with his foot. "No! Come on."
> 
> "Yes. Also could you make his voice a little deeper?" The tiny humans high five.
> 
> Thanos looks over at them. "Fiiine." He snaps and Peter Parker materialises into Tony Starks arms. Or rather a little above and Tony has to catch him.

Magnus clutches Alec's hand on his chest. "Alec," he whispers.

Alec nuzzles into his neck. "I know. I can't believe it either."

 

> "Hey, Dad."

The sounds you hear are only Tony's sobs.

 

> Peter looks over to Thanos and jumps on the floor, then onto his shoulders. "Just so we're clear. I can throw you around like a baseball bat."
> 
> Thanos looks a little shocked but to be fair they all do.
> 
> "You can what?" Hope, Scott and Tony ask.
> 
> Peter looks over at them. "I can lift like 10 tons and this little guy right here-" He pats the head- "probs weighs less, right? Don't look at me like that. Next time you wonder who to ask for help, maybe ask  _all_ the superheroes you know? Now let's get going." He looks down and picnhes the head. "You gotta resurrect my friends. Can't believe you didn't consider a higher cishet/queer ratio. Or, you know, killing all the riches. Also do you have _any_ idea how many animals died? You killed doctors, pets who have only one owner, people driving cars and the cars ran over free running animals! INNOCENT ANIMALS!"
> 
> "Hey, Jeff Bezos and Elon Musk are dead."
> 
> Peter softly slaps his cheek. "There are more. You're allowed to kill them but first you're getting people back. One by one. You might wanna slow down time. But the very first thing you're gonna do is resurrect every animal that died in the last month. But no mosquitoes. Can you do that with your belt? Also, is my voice deeper? This feels amazing, thanks Thanos!"
> 
> The screen closes around Hope and Scott looking at each other.

Magnus just gapes at the TV. This drama was an Avengers sideplot? Which makes sense because pre-plot 50% of everyone had suddenly died and nobody knew why... The sobs keep coming. "Alec, are you crying?" He tries to turn around but he's in a death grip. Instead he rubs the parts he can reach.

"Yes. So. What."

Magnus grins. "Let me turn around and clean your cheeks. You know, salt and all."

" 'm ugly when I cry."

"You saw me crying for two hours bi. This is only fair."

Alec lets go reluctantly. "There. Happy?" His face is already swollen from two minutes of crying. "Great, I destroyed the mood."

Magnus cups his cheek. "The movie cut a bit on the atmosphere but you  _can_ cry and that's good." He pulls out a couple tissues and hands Alec some. After they dried their faces, Magnus bites his lip. Alec follows the movement. "Are you still up for some makeout?"

Alec looks up. "Really? You still want me?" The insecurity in those eyes is way too relatable and it pains Magnus.

"I love you, too. I can't believe that you reall-" He's interrupted by kisses. And maybe they both cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resurrect the gays, bitches!


End file.
